


You Light Me Up

by President_Frankenstein



Category: Regular Show
Genre: M/M, Making Out, gay dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Frankenstein/pseuds/President_Frankenstein
Summary: Inventory:No roommate for the weekend (check)Soothing atmosphere (check)





	You Light Me Up

“Dude, are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“Yes... I am,” Benson almost growled, averting his gaze and clenching his fists on his knees.

Mordecai tilted his head at that, hoping this miniscule, silent gesture would reduce some of the tension. Benson’s lower lip quivered, and he practically flinched as Mordecai’s beak broadened in the lumpy scarlet glow of the lava lamp. His fists balled up on his knees, and his brow pinched up. He felt hot. He felt stifled. He suddenly realized his eyes had welded themselves shut a few seconds ago.

Benson let them open again, bit by bit. Mordecai was still where he had been sat, his own eyes searching the gumball machine’s face in the darkness.

“Benson, really,” Mordecai insisted, his voice nearly cracking with sincerity, “We don’t have to do this now if you’re not comfortable, y’know? T-There’ll be other times we can try again, okay?”

His partner brought one arm up to wipe the sweat away, and hold his aching head.

“I know... I know.” The tone he used sounded defeated.

“C’mon, man,” Mordecai huffed out a single chuckle, and rested a wing on his partner’s shoulder, “You know it only takes like, a second for me to fish the lava lamp out of the closet whenever the moment strikes you again, right?”

Benson chuckled too, a bit harder than his partner.

“Yeah. How do you think you got so fast at it? Your big, mean boss telling you and Rigby to ‘throw out that fire hazard,’ right?”

Mordecai’s laugh rang out through the bedroom, and he slapped the mess of blankets they had been kneeling on.

“Allllways about work, classic Mr. Dunwoody!”

“That’s ‘Manager Dunwoody’ to you, Groundskeeper,” Benson smirked amid the blue jay’s guffaws.

Mordecai’s chortles reduced to laughs, and his laughs to giggles, before at last the room again fell quiet, save for the droning buzz of the lava lamp. Then…

“Okay, okay, I-I think… I think I’m ready.”

“Aw yeah, for real?!”

Mordecai froze the second his own anticipation revealed itself. He cleared his throat, and now tried to put on the straightest face he could muster.

“I mean… are you sure, my Peppermint Princess?~”

The blue jay practically squawked, then struggled to suppress a laugh, as Benson’s tiny hand patted across his cheek.

“Stop that!” Now Benson was giggling too, “Or I’ll change my mind!”

“Okay, okay, don’t beat me anymore mercilessly than you already have, dude!”

Mordecai took a deep breath, and leaned gently, cautiously in…

“Mordecai, cut that out!”

“Cut what out, dude?”

“You’re supposed to close your eyes!”

“You didn’t close yours either!” Mordecai sounded more giggly than defensive.

“Well, y-you… you wouldn’t have known that if you had closed yours!”

“What, like you were planning on keeping yours open if I had?”

“W-W… No!”

“Benson, like, control your urges, okay?” The blue jay’s hands fell to his hips judgmentally.

“I know I have like, all this going on,” Mordecai waved a wing in front of his own face, “I have all this going on but like, you have to close your eyes too, alright? It’s only fair, you’re just being like, super greedy right now about all this.”

“All that?”

“Hmm, hmm!”

“All that? What is ‘all that’?” Benson was virtually in tears holding his laughs down. He had the feeling once they started again, they’d never, ever stop.

“This,” Mordecai’s wing again crossed his face like a metal detector, “This is my face. My beautiful, beautiful bird dude face. You can kiss it, but you can’t look at it too, okay? That’s like, having your cake and eating it too.”

“Ohhh, I see now,” the gumball machine replied, with mock wonderment, “How could I have been so foolish?~”

“Okay, but like, real talk dude, if we get to face-eating levels tonight, I just… I don’t think I’ll be able to stop you, y’know? I’m ready, I’m like that ready for this.”

“Oh… Okay?”

“Sorry, was that… weird? Pushy? Weird and pushy? Wushy?”

“To a normal person, I guess it would be,” Benson mused, “But, ...we’re not exactly normal people, are we?”

“Haha, nope!” Mordecai punched the air enthusiastically, “This is a weirdos only event, go home!”

“Yeah…”

The whine of the lava lamp seemed to have gotten louder.

“Um, okay,” Mordecai rubbed the back of his head, “For real, this time. I close my eyes, you close yours, and we work our way along, okay? If anything makes either of us uncomfy, we just stop, no explanations necessary or anything.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Benson inhaled slow and hard through his nostrils, and breathed back out, wiping his lips with his forearm.

“...Okay.”

“I’m closing my eyes,” Mordecai announced importantly.

“Mine are closed,” Benson confirmed.

“Okayyyy… Here goes.”

There was a brief, brief pause, and for a millisecond, Benson was almost tempted to open his eyes again to see if Mordecai was even moving forward along with him. But just as quickly as they had started, the worries were blown away, as Benson felt the familiar, jumpstart-like feeling of Mordecai’s lips pecking onto his. They had kissed a few times before, but this was different. They both sensed it would be from the minute they agreed to it. Those other times had been nervous, lightning fast little kisses, stolen in the most limited privacy.

Mordecai hummed to himself, and Benson brought a hand to rest on the blue jay’s shoulder as the noise vibrated electrifyingly between their locked lips.

Simultaneously, their heads turned into a more comfortable angle, and Benson scooted closer, his hand still glued to its spot.

Their lips began to move, breaking and meeting, breaking and meeting, and each time they came back just a bit needier. One of Mordecai’s wings drifted up Benson’s arm, before stroking firm, insistent circles into the gumball machine’s stiff, stiff back. Benson shuddered at the sensation, his breath temptingly hot and wet against Mordecai.

The blue jay brought his other arm behind his partner, and Benson gave an almost comically satisfied “Mmm~,” as he moved still closer.

One wing moved back, cradling the gumball machine’s head between a thumb and finger. His beak opened gingerly against his partner’s mouth, and Benson understood.

His lips opened in turn, and his hands began to drift up and down, up and down the feathers of Mordecai’s sides.

They sighed contentedly into their shared heat, Benson’s hands suddenly moving desperately to hold his partner by both cheeks, eager for more. Mordecai upped the ante, hands moving to hold Benson closer to the backside. Benson surged forward at the shift, tongue at last meeting Mordecai’s own.

Benson tasted even more amazing than Mordecai had imagined. There was the expected sense of peppermint, but also a heavenly undertone of cigarette smoke and buffalo wings. He loved it.

Mordecai to Benson meanwhile was… harder to pinpoint. He tasted… salty and stingingly hot practically at the touch. Probably had to do with all the junk food he ate, off and on the clock.

“God, dude...” Mordecai huffed, nudging Benson deeper into his lap, “You’re so good…”

Benson gave a satisfied hum between their heavily rolling tongues, stroking the underside of his partner’s beak.

“Yeah?”

“Ughh, yeah…”

Everything felt like it was hot and swirling, and Benson realized intermittently within his hazy thoughts that Mordecai was beginning to angle softly back into the mattress. He smirked between their meshing lips, feeling a sense of pride at how easily he was making his partner melt. Still, he couldn’t resist the shiver that shot through him as Mordecai held his hips still firmer.

“Benson, Benson, fuuuck,”

“Mm? Groundskeeper got something to say?”

“Augh, yeah dude, ...Do you smell something?”

“Hm?”

Benson paused his onslaught.

“Ew, what- **oHHH SHIT!** ”

Amid the din of chirping smoke detectors, Benson instantaneously transformed into Mr. Dunwoody, hopping out the door and in again, fire extinguisher aimed and ready.

“Dude,” murmured Mordecai, apparently too blissed out to understand the gravity of the situation, “Haha… would you say that that was… hot?”

His partner let out an exasperated shriek, and swiveled the nozzle between the nightstand and the curtain rod.


End file.
